Those Dog Days
by Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight
Summary: She knew her days of peace and semi-silence were over. Especially when this mutt had it in his mind that they should be mates! a collection of drabbles, whether long or short.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Those Dog Days

**Anime(s)/Manga(s):** InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

**Pairing(s):** Pluto/Inugami_!_ Kagome Higurashi

**Warning(s):** Comical/Extreme Violence, Offensive Language, Sexual Content/Themes, Nudity (in Kagome and Pluto's sake)

**Summary:** Kagome knew that as soon as her cute little Master, the young Earl Phantomhive agreed to take that unruly mutt in. The Inugami was resigned to the fact that her days of peace and semi-silence were over. Especially when the said mutt gets it into his head that the two of them should be mates!

**Author's Note:** Those who have been here, I'm sure you can tell that there are a whole lot of changes! I'm back after a long hiatus, in the middle of rewriting and editing all of them since I've pretty much forgotten their plotlines. I decided to go with this, because I can't believe how I just seemed to leave this little collection hanging. Ashamed I am!

* * *

Scoffing at the five-story-tall hell hound standing before her, Kagome locked her eyes with the monster that was trying to threaten her master. Growling viciously, her muzzle pulled back to reveal the sharp fangs that begged to sink into the hound's flesh and get rid of the mutt that didn't seem to recognize it's better.

Instincts that she usually kept on a leash flared beneath her skin, as the want to show this lowly creature its place. That place being below her paws, whimpering and begging for mercy. Not to mention the hound had no business baring its fangs at those that she considered hers.

"Kagome…" the voice of her young master rung out from behind her, and she stilled in place.

Living as long as she did, she didn't take her eyes away from the dog in front of them but her ears turned in his direction. Telling him that while her eyes weren't on him, her attention was all his.

The familiar tap of her little master's cane on the ground caused her ear to twitch. She could hear the sound of his leather gloves tightening around the top of his cane, and she could practically see the scowl that was undoubtedly on his face.

"I tire of these games; the Queen's orders will be fulfilled as that is my duty as the Queen's Watchdog." His voice was firm, and the black canine couldn't help the pride she felt in the young boy.

But it seemed that he wasn't finished, "Kagome…_**make that stupid beast grovel like the lowly mongrel it is in the name of the Phantomhive family!**_"

Her little master had finally had enough of this, and she could say that it was the same for her as well.

At the orders, her blue eyes gained an eerie glow as she threw her head back and released a bone-chilling howl into the air. Everyone in the clearing couldn't help the shiver that passed through their body. One man in particular, the butler clad in all black by the young Earl's side only smirked in amusement.

Kagome mentally smirked as she felt the limiters on her legs release more and more of energy into her body. She could feel the once constrained power pulse and grow more powerful every second that passed. The light of the moon broke through the clouds, and at that moment a light engulfed her. Every moment that passed, she could feel herself growing bigger and bigger, her growls growing deeper and deeper.

Just as suddenly, the light was dispersed with a shake of her tail revealing herself to the people watching. Gasps rang out amongst the villagers, whom all flinched back at the impossible sight. Cries of fear at the appearance of another Devil Dog rang out, as villagers quivered in terror. Thing were already bad enough with one, and now this Earl had brought another to their village?

Angela, the maid of the now former Lord Henry Barrymore fell to her knees as she took in the large Black monster that stood about the same height as Pluto. Her violet eyes were glued to the majestic figure the black dog made under the moonlight, and couldn't help the quiver that ran through her body. Finnian, the Young Earl's gardener placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up into his leaf green eyes.

Instead of the fear that once was present on his young face, the blond held a large smile.

"Don't worry Miss Angela, the Earl has this covered and Kagome won't allow us to get hurt." The confidence in his voice though only caused her quivering to worsen. Especially as she took a cursory glance at the other servants of the Phantomhive manor and noticed that they too seemed to have lost all fear.

Just how powerful was this Kagome that just her presence would instill such confidence in the members of the Phantomhive household?

"Enough with the theatrics Kagome, I don't have any more time to waste." The voice of the small boy-Earl broke through her thoughts, and the baby blue-haired woman turned her gaze on him. She watched speechlessly, as the navy-blue haired boy tapped the bottom of his cane down on the ground once more.

"_**Put that mutt down!**_" he commanded and the large dog howled ominously once more.

Clutching a hand at her chest, Angela watched as the black dog lunged forward in a single bound.

* * *

With her orders, there was no point to wait any longer. Rushing forward with great speed, the ground her paws shook with her every step. As she came closer, she mentally smirked as she saw the Devil Dog's eyes narrow and its muzzle pulling back in challenge. Keeping up her speed, it didn't take long for her to be right in striking range of the white-furred mutt and not a lot of effort to dodge the wild swing of the other's paw.

'_Very slow…'_ she couldn't help but think of the move, and it only seemed to be confirmed when she ducked under another wild swing before dishing out one of her own. Unlike her, he couldn't dodge and yelped as she managed to knock him back with enough force to cause him to roll back across the clearing and crash into some trees with a large boom.

Shaking herself, she huffed as she crouched down before pushing off of her back legs launching herself into the air much to the shock of the spectators watching. Just as the other dog managed to shake himself from his daze, Kagome was already coming down and landed in front of him. Before the white dog could even blink, she swung her hind legs around and kicked him in the face causing him to fly to the side and into some more trees.

'_Well this is just disappointing…the first time in years I've met something like me and it turns out to be this big let-down.' _Kagome mused, tutting in her head at the unfortunate turn of events.

But either way, she had an order to fulfill and she will do it.

It was too bad that she would have to end it now though.

A snarl caught her attention and her blue eyes were drawn to where her opponent was. The white dog pushed itself off of the ground and narrowed its crimson eyes on her, it's muzzled pulled back to reveal its teeth as it's body seemed to curl up. Unfortunately for him, the black dog wasn't in the least impressed.

It would take more than a couple of snarls to cow her.

Once again leaping into the air, she headed towards the white dog and was surprised to suddenly see him shooting off a line of fire towards her. Managing to twist her body at the last second, the slight smell of her singed fur reached her nose and a growl slipped past her teeth.

This damned mongrel had managed to singe her fur!

Landing a bit away from it, she was soon forced to dodge the streams of fire that the Devil Dog unleashed one after the other.

'_Now isn't this interesting…and annoying, it's time to end this.'_ Dodging another stream of fire as she rushed forward, she found herself in front of him and angled her head and opened her mouth. Before the Dog could do anything, she snapped forward and sunk her teeth into its neck deep enough to get a good grip. Using all her strength, she managed to flip him over causing the ground to shake under their combined weight.

Before the other dog could try anything, she pressed her paw down onto his neck while pressing her teeth deeper into his flesh with a growl to show that the battle was over. Despite this, the male kept thrashing, his leg knocked over trees and his tail causing the wind to pick up around them. Snarling domineeringly, Kagome pressed her paw down harder on his neck and bit down enough to make the white dog yelp in pain.

Finally, the Devil Dog seemed to gain some intelligence and stopped resisting her. Unlatching her jaw from around his throat, she watched in satisfaction as he bared his neck to her while whimpering. Nodding her head, she was about to lift her paw when a sudden rumbling from the ground underneath them caught her attention. Just as Kagome looked down, her blue eyes widened as suddenly white hot water shot up from the ground taking over her vision.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive almost took a step forward when the view of Kagome and the other dog had become obscured by the geyser of water that shot up from the clearing. It was only the timely intervention of his black-clothed butler, Sebastian, which kept him from getting swept away by the water that soon filled the area they were in. Moment before when he had saw her pinning the mutt onto the ground, he couldn't help the satisfaction and pride that welled up inside of him.

He had no doubt in his mind that she would've won in the beginning, as he was one of the only people who knew the true extent of her power, and had known the beast was no match for her.

After the water had settled down and the two dogs weren't anywhere in sight, the villagers had decided on celebrating the end of the two Devil Dogs and the liberation of their village. None of them noticed the somber state the settled on the people directly involved with what had happened. It was when they were occupied, that Ciel had ordered Sebastian to take him to where Kagome was.

At the moment he was being taken in the direction where he felt Kagome was. Ciel was nestled in the demon butler's arms, with his own arms wrapped around the handsome man's neck. Behind them were his three servants, Bard, Finnian, Mey-Rin, and the Barrymore maid, Angela. Though seeing as they didn't have a demon to assist them, were coming at a slower pace.

Making it to a part of the forest that he felt Kagome's presence, the young Earl was quickly set upon his feet by his butler. It was when the three servants and the Barrymore maid arrived, that he turned his eyes in the direction that Kagome was coming from. After a few minutes of her not showing up, Angela made a comment about Kagome most likely being dead due to the pressure of the water hitting her as well as the Devil Dog. But Ciel scoffed at that suggestion.

Turning his one uncovered eye onto the woman, he frowned while his brows furrowed.

"You are quite wrong about that, Kagome is a part of the Phantomhive Household…there would be no way that something as insignificant as that geyser would be able to kill her."

Not allowing her any chance to retort, he turned his attention back towards the place where he felt the bond with Kagome pulling him the most. As if to affirm his statement, some rustling in the bushes coming from the direction he looked in grabbed the small group's attention. Moments later, everyone watched in bated breath as a person stepped out from behind the foliage.

When the person stepped into the moonlight, Ciel couldn't help the smirk that slithered onto his face at the sound of the Barrymore maid's shocked gasp. Standing there in her birthday suit was a curvaceous woman with long black hair that fell past her hips. From behind her long fringe, two shocking blue eyes stared at them with such intensity that any lesser man or woman would look away. On her classically Asian face, her full lips were pulled into a smirk quite similar to Ciel's as she came to a stop a bit away from them.

Her blue eyes trailed from the servants, the butler, and then finally came to rest on Ciel. With a nod, she then reached for the body of the white-haired man that was slung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Dropping him onto the ground next to her, she then kneeled (uncaring of her nakedness much to the embarrassment of Finny, Bard, and Mey-Lin) down with on hand laid flat on the ground and the other crossed over her chest. Bowing her head, the ears that were perched on top of her head twitched.

"Like you've ordered my cute little Master, I've subdued the stupid beast of this town in the name of the Phantomhive Family." She then tilted her head back, causing everyone to see her glowing blue eyes.

"…As is my duty as the dog of Phantomhive."

* * *

**So this is the first story that I'm working on rewriting since it was a short one. I had just planned on fixing some errors that I had noticed after rereading it, but then the chapter just seemed to lengthen and I began to change some things. Hopefully you guys liked the changes plan to stick around to read the rest of it.**

**Ja ne,**

**Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Those Dog Days

**Anime(s)/Manga(s):** InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

**Pairing(s):** Pluto/Inugami_!_ Kagome Higurashi

**Warning(s):** Comical/Extreme Violence, Offensive Language, Sexual Content/Themes, Nudity (in Kagome and Pluto's sake)

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I am back and here to greet you with a new chapter of _Those Dog Days_! So, there have been some changes made to the first chapter, so I encourage everyone to read that before going on to read this one. Kind of a double reward for putting up with my long absence so far! Anyway, let's get this show on the road!

* * *

Inhaling the clean spring air, Kagome continued to lounge on the soft bed of grass in the large garden of the Phantomhive Manor with a soft smile on her face. After that long trip back from that damned town, Houndsworth (the damn place still brought back terrible memories), she had pretty much absconded herself away in the gardens for some time to herself after the first couple weeks. The reason for this wasn't something that she was that proud of, as she has always prided herself on having the patience of a saint.

A twitch at the side of her lips betrayed the annoyance that she was trying to keep herself from feeling as she thought about the reason she fled away from the manor. Running a clawed hand through her tresses, she rolled over onto her side causing the soft fabric of the white button-up shirt she wore to brush against the sensitive skin of her thighs.

The Devil Dog or Pluto (as the Barrymore maid referred to him as), that she had dominated in Houndsworth had been entrusted to them. Apparently, she felt that they (more specifically herself and Sebastian – the latter for whatever reason, she didn't know) would be able to tame Pluto and make him a good dog. If that wasn't enough, the woman even implied that she and the white dog may even find company in each other.

Scoffing at the woman's delusions, she closed her eyes and tried to drift off into another nap as she lounged in the sun. The stupid mutt had been making a nuisance of himself around the manor, getting into stuff, making a mess, and generally being a pest. Especially when he seemed to get it in his head that the two of them should play together, eat together, sleep together, and even take baths together just because they were both dogs!

Kagome had pretty much knocked the other dog through the window on the upper floor of the manor when he tried to get in the bathtub with her. Despite being in the right, she had still got scolded by her cute little Master! So while Sebastian was put to the task of training Pluto on how to behave when he was in his human form, they had found that the mongrel couldn't even speak despite having a human form!

Growling in irritation, she remembered how Ciel had then made it her job to teach him this since while their circumstances were different. She would have a better idea of how to go about teaching him how to talk than Sebastian would. _'My cute little Master says it's repayment for breaking his stupid window…not like it would take much to have it fixed…maybe!'_ she grumbled, continuing to think on the crazy atmosphere that had pretty much become a norm in the Phantomhive property.

'_It's been a while since I've been able to relax like this…the last time being…'_ pausing at the train of thought she had been about to get on, she shook her head and rested her head on her arm.

Now wasn't a time to think a better time where the only sound around her had been laughter, and the air had been warm and filled with love. It was a time that was long gone, and so it was best that she not dwell on her memories too much. Closing her eyes with a sigh, Kagome turned over onto her other side in order to get more comfortable in her spot when her nose brushed with something that felt less like grass and more like human skin.

Her eyes immediately snapped open in alarm and locked with the sparkling red eyes of the very source of her irritation; the very same source of irritation, whom had once again decided to forgo the clothes that were given to him to wear in favor of being completely naked.

"'Gome!" Pluto exclaimed, smiling brightly at her. Before she could do anything the taller humanoid dog threw his arms around her and pulled her close to his nude body. Immediately, she squawked at the sudden (and unwanted) show of affection that the dog-man was giving her. What made things worse was the fact that she was able to feel _**ALL**_ of him through the thin barrier of fabric that was her shirt.

Heat spiked in her body at the sudden realization, and it didn't help that her breasts were pressed up against his (surprisingly enough) muscled chest. The sudden hardness that was poking her in her stomach only made things worse. It was only when she felt the other bury his nose in her hair, and begin rubbing against her that she reacted.

Throwing him off of her, she punched him in the face causing him to fly into some of the rose bushes that were near them. Hopping up to her feet, she fixed her shirt which had become askew in the one-sided embrace, and placed a hand above her heart. Feeling the heat that was curling in her body, and more specifically in her lower abdomen, she cursed.

Snarling, she turned towards the bewildered Pluto who was staring at her his position in the bush with hooded eyes.

"You stay away from me you stupid mutt! If you try and touch me again, I swear I'll end you!" she barked, before taking off deeper into the labyrinth of the garden.

Pluto didn't move from where he was until moments later when Kagome's scent managed to get further away from him. Slowly pushing himself out of the bush, he tumbled down onto the ground and shook his head.

"Well, that was certainly interesting to witness…" blinking at the familiar voice, the Devil Dog looked up to see Sebastian coming from around some trees. The black clad man was glancing off in the direction that Kagome had taken off into, before turning his attention back towards the white-haired man. His eyes then drifted from his face, down to the other's cock that was standing at attention.

Bringing a gloved hand up to his lips, his usually wine red eyes glowed with dark amusement.

"Oh, so it's around _that _time again isn't it?" he questioned himself, tapping his chin.

For a moment, he said nothing else before his lips curved into a devious smirk.

"Things are about to be very interesting…"

* * *

**Another one bites the dust! So here is the second chapter that I was able to get done today! I hope that you enjoy it, and will keep watch out for the next chapter. Things are about to get right _naughty_ around here in this fic! Anyway, see ya'll at the next update.**

**Ja ne,**

**Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight**


End file.
